Tarkatan Xenomorphs
Tarkatan Xenomorph is a non-canon breed which is a combination of Tarkatans and the Xenomorphs in Mortal Kombat X. Background This unique Xenomorph breed started it’s life as one of Ovomorphs that left behind by members of it’s kind on Outworld long ago, until a Tarkatan Patrol leader disturb one of them. This egg hatch in response, releasing the facehugger inside that immediately latches on his face. Later, after the facehugger had fallen off, the Alien progeny bursts from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host. It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them with both of it’s inherent powers and and the newfound one, retractable blades that it gained from it’s Tarkatan host. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts to build the hive and amassing more powerful Xenomorph breeds to take over the Outworld. Ending The Xenomorph finally defeated Shinnok and reducing him to a bloody pulp. Afterwards, it returned to it's nest in Outworld and continued to venture forth looking for suitable hosts for use in establishing a new hive in it's daily basis. Using the captured intriguing species it found, the Xenomorph creates more powerful, monstrous breeds like itself with never before seen powers and abilities. Once a Queen had been spawned, the Alien's new hive multiplied quickly and spread unchecked throughout the realm. Emperor Kotal Kahn attempted to save Outworld in a desperate final attack on the Aliens' main nesting ground. Unfortunately, the attack failed due to and in the end, Outworld belonged to the Aliens. Characteristics As result of birthed from an unfortunate Tarkatan, this Xenomorph’s appearance somewhat like the modified version of typical Warriors/Drones: While retaining the black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, Tarkatan Xenomorph is much bulkier in comparison to the leaner figure of the standard Drone and Warrior castes, with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter than normal. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the Alien possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth, one of the more obvious inheritances it takes up from its Tarkatan host, including Baraka's cheek spikes. The most obvious physical distinction this Alien has when compared to its film counterparts are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms that hold its Tarkatan Blades. Unlike the smooth, sword-like standard Blades, the Alien's are segmented like its tail or common models of Predators' signature wrist blades and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. The blades also serves as Tarkatan Xenomorph's weapon of choice as well. In terms of personality, Tarkatan Xenormorph's behavior is more or less same, though it also inherited some elements of its host's behavior: Because its host's race, Tarkatans, are infamous bloodthirsty brutes, this resulting the Alien adapting a berserker-eque fighting style, focusing on shredding its opponent with rapid, brutal attacks utilizing its arm blades and tail rather than less brutal but ferocious and fast fighting style regular Xenomorph possess. With all of it's natural capabilities enhanced with the traits of it's tarkatan host plus tarkatan blades on it's hands, the Xenomorph became one of the most powerful and deadliest Xenomorph breed in existence. Variations There are 3 variants that The Alien has in the game each with unique abilities of their own such as: Acidic Variation Acidic Variation is variant that mainly used it's corrosive blood as weapon of choice. It has more smooth-style head like Drones, and the tip of it’s tail can spew forth acid. It can also shredded its own face as means to drenching the opponent with their acidic blood. Tarkatan Variation Tarkatan Variation has ridged head of the Warrior caste and mainly uses Tarkatan Blades as weapon of choice. It can performed Chop Shop, Blade Spin, and other attacks with Tarkatan Blades in the similar way of regular tarkatan do. Konjurer Variation Konjurer Variation has large crest of Praetorian and able to summon Drone and an egg in battle. Gallery WOTc4.jpg WOTc16.jpg|Tarkatan Variation WOTc15.jpg|Acidic Variation version WOTc14.jpg|Konjuror Variation WOTc12.jpg WOTc11.jpg WOTc10.jpg Zzz_Mkx_alien_r2.jpg Mortal Kombat X Kombat Pack 2 Reveal Trailer Trivia *The Chestburster has different appearances with the Predator (Predalien), Tremor and Mileena. *While most of the franchise's canon characters seem to not care for the Xenomorph, several at least seem to recognize it as an alien and several appear to be familiar with it, such as Goro, Erron Black, Raiden, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Shinnok, and especially Johnny Cage. Triborg's battle intros switches between questioning what it is, and outright knowing that it actually is an alien. **Shinnok refers the Alien as its race's name, Xenomorph. Navigation pl:Tarkatański Xenomorph Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Parasite Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Predator Category:Power Hungry Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Successful Category:AVP Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil